parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blossom
Blossom is the main protagonist from The Powerpuff Girls. Voice Actors: #Cathy Cavadini - English #Nicole Bouma (PPGZ) - English #Amanda Leighton (2016) - English #Kaori Aso - Japanese #Ritsuko Kasai - Japanese #Emiri Kato (PPGZ) - Japanese #Aki Toyosaki (2016) - Japanese #Cristina Hernandez - Spanish #Marta Ullod - Spanish #Lena Ericsson - Swedish #Beata Jankowska Tzimas - Polish #Sauvane Delanoë - French Spoofs that she played in: She played Fern in Miss Bianca's Hole and Miss Bianca's Hole 2: Robin Hood's Great Adventure She played Teenage Padme Amidala in Star Wars (Oriana160 Style) She played Penny in The Rescuers (Stephen Druschke's Style) She played Jenny in Edmond & Company She played Clara in The Muppet Prince She played Thumbelina in Blossomlina She played Roxanne in A Gepetto Movie She played Pocahontas in Blossomhontas and Blossomhontas 2: Journey to a New World She played Mulan in Blossomlan She played The Guitar in Jersey Boys Medley(AndyBiersackLover Style) She played Young Anna in Frozen (MichaelandBubblesFan339's Style) She played Timon in The Foxworth Queen She played Disgust in Inside Out (DinosaurKingRockz Style), and Inside Out (DinosaurKingRockz Style): Meg's First Date She played Gadget Hackwrench in Mike the Knight and Tree Fu Tom Rescue Rangers She played Princess Aurora in Sleeping Beauty (BlossomxHogarth Huges Style) She Played Sam In Totally Spies (200Movies Human Style) sHE pLAYED Ave In Sailor Sena She Played Sailor Mini Moon In Sailor Misty She played Abby Mallard in Dexter Little She is a Mallard She played Skipper in female toddlers of Madagascar She is a penguin Portrayals: *In The Powerpuff Girls (CyberChaseZoneFilms2010 Style) - played by Amy *In The Powerpuff Girls (Coolzdane Animal Style) she is played by Marie *In The Powerpuff Girls (Coolzdane Human Style) she is played by Jenny. *In The Powerpuff Mice (TV Show) and The Powerpuff Mice Movie she is played by Tanya Mousekewitz. *In The Powerpuff Cats (MichaelSar12IsBack Style) she is played by Duchess. *In The Powerpuff Bunnies she is played by Joanna. *In The Powerpuff Girls (Disney and Sega Animal Style) she is played by Gadget Hackwrench. *In The Powerpuff Girls (Disney and Sega Human Style) she is played by Betty Barrett. *In The Powerpuff Dinosaur (Coolzdane Dinosaur Style) she is played by Ruby. *In The Powerpuff Bears (Mrfrendoguy Style) she is played by Sister Bear. *In The Powerpuff Cats (AbananzerGoode485 Cat Style) she is played by Sagwa Miao. *In The Powerpuff Animals (Coolzdane Animal Style) she is played by Fox. *In The Powerpuff Ducks (Funsmashfans Duck Style) she is played by Gosalyn Mallard. *In The Powerpuff Dogs (Coolzdane Dog Style) she is played by Zoe Trent. *In Team Heart Power (The Powerpuff Girls) she is played by Mabel Pines. *In The Powerpuff Rodents (400Movies Style) she is played by Brittany Miller. *In The Powerpuff Girls (1701Movies Human Style) she is played by Misty. *In The Powerpuff Girls (396Movies Human Style) she is played by Herself. *In The Powerpuff Girls (Chris1703 Style) she is played by Olivia Flaversham. *In The Powerpuff Girls (200Movies Style) she is played by Molly Baker. *In The Powerpuff Girls spoof for 1986Movies she is played by ???. *In The Powerpuff Girls spoof for 1985Movies she is played by Charlamange. *In The Powerpuff Girls (190Movies Style) she is played by Wendy Darling. *In The Powerpuff Girls (143Movies Human Style) she is played by Tea Gardner. *In The Powerpuff Girls (154Movies Animal Style) She is Played by ??? a. *In The Powerpuff Girls spoof for 161Movies she is played by Ariel. *In The Powerpuff Girls (1979Movies Style) she is played by Emmy. *In The Powerpuff Girls (1988Movies Style) she is played by May. *In The Powerpuff Girls (1955Movies Style) she is played by ???. *In The Powerpuff Girls (Chris1961 Style) & The Powerpuff Girls (61Movies Style) she is played by Cheer Bear. *In The Powerpuff Girls (Chris1953 Style) she is played by May. *In The Powerpuff Girls (2016) (Systariansrule2024 Human Style) She is played by Teodora Villavicencio Gallery: Blossom in The Whoopass Girls.jpg|Blossom in The Whoopass Girls Blossom What a Cartoon.jpg|Blossom in What a Cartoon Blossom (TV Series).jpg|Blossom in the TV Series (1998) Blossom in Staylongers.jpg|Blossom in Staylongers Blossom in the Got Milk Commercial.jpg|Blossom in the Got Milk Commercial Blossom in the Eggo Commercial.jpg|Blossom in the Eggo Commercial Blossom in The Powerpuff Girls Movie.jpg|Blossom in The Powerpuff Girls Movie Blossom in The Powerpuff Girls Rule.jpg|Blossom in The Powerpuff Girls Rule Blossom in the 2016 Series.jpg|Blossom in the TV Series (2016) Blossom-0.jpg|Blossom in the TV Series (2016) Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup.jpg Hyper Blossom in Love.jpg Blossom 2.jpg Blossom.jpg Hyper Blossom.jpg Sailor Venus Blossom.jpeg|Blossom as Mina/Sailor Venus Blossom Angry.jpg Blossom_mock.jpg Ron Attacked by Profesor's Siblings.jpg professor utonium very angry.jpg Il fullxfull.498434840 391z.jpg 284b0c0b473c98d5af0dc004d058a6f0.jpg F0e7bb6dbc0cd7a28986389cdb29d996.jpg bb6416e452a4038ea213100170ed7499.jpg 14646-1381120376-14.png Blossom's Clues.png Blossom as minako.jpg Blossom PPG (2).png 151909396 -powerpuff-9-plush-blossom-doll-by-applause-yr-2000-toys.jpg Blossom with a backpack.png Blossom with an apron.png Power-puff-01.jpg Power-puff-05.jpg Power-puff-06.jpg Power-puff-07.jpg Power-puff-09.jpg Power-puff-10.jpg Power-puff-11.jpg Powerpuff-logo.gif Tumblr p6jmwqBuze1xncpnwo2 500.jpg The Powerpuff Girls play in their bathing suits.jpg The Powerpuff Girls hug each other in bathing suits.jpg It's Blossom (swimsuit).png It's Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup and their alter egos (September 27, 2000).png It's Blossom's circle design (April 28, 2000-July 12, 2002).png It'sBlossomBubbles&Buttercup-MAD-2BrokePowerpuffGirls.png|Blossom as how she appeared in MAD Mrs Blossom in 3D.JPG It's_Blossom's_oval_design_(April_28,_2000-June_28,_2002).png No70269018.jpg Blossom as Emmy.png|This is her as Emmy from Dragontales Blossom in Boogie Frights.jpg Tumblr mfvzibMonb1r262ddo1 500.png Whoopass Stew 13.PNG.png No180px-Blossom fights Mojo Jojo.png No6a00d8341c630a53ef010536e46adc970c-800wi.jpg No20190308 204251.jpg No20190308 204231.jpg No6C114AE8-9DDC-4D55-831B-C9B1F94CF4C4.png Tumblr me09djGapO1rzkg5eo1 500.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-03-25-15h10m21s818.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-25-15h10m57s737.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-25-15h09m42s537.png Poses No20190325 231632.jpg|We fight 20190328 160039.jpg|Blossom, Harry, Bubbles, Duckman, and Buttercup march Trivia *Her, Bubbles, and Buttercup's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Miss Bianca and the Bernard, The Black Cauldron, Trent Hood, Baby (a.k.a. Dumbo), Animal Story, Robin and the Beanstalk, The Aristomice, The Little Mer-Lioness, Brisbyhontas, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 1, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 2, Jasmilina, Treasure Planet (Stephen Druschke's Animal Style), The Mouse King, Bernard Claus is Coming to Town, The Year Without A Santa Claus (Stephen Druschke's Pet Style), Fievel The Red Nosed Mouse, The Pagemaster (Nikkdisneylover8390's Style), Frog-A-Doodle, Russell and the Giant Peach, The Young Mouse of Notre Dame, Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs, The Hedgehog's New Groove, The Forest Book, The Many Adventures of AiAi The Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on The Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, AiAi The Monkey, A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and and A Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more spoof travels. Category:Pink Characters Category:Girly Girls Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Superheroes Category:The Powerpuff Girls Characters Category:Kids Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Twilight Sparkle's Xiaolin Ohanna Category:Fievel and olivia's adventures heroes Category:Life Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with a bow Category:Pretty Girls Category:Dexter and Blossom Category:What a Cartoon Characters Category:Eldest Characters Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Rated PG Characters Category:Cartoon Network Studios Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Princesses Category:Rated G Characters Category:CGI Characters Category:CartoonNetworkandHubFan360 Category:Comedians Category:Young Characters Category:Characters who can swim Category:Mermaids Category:Daughters Category:Granddaughters Category:Nieces Category:Ballerinas Category:Skateboarders Category:Musicians Category:Singing characters Category:Dancers Category:Childs Category:Children Category:Cute Kids Category:Younger Characters Category:Youngest Characters Category:Younger Sisters Category:Cousins Category:Sisters Category:Geniuses Category:Screaming Characters Category:Characters who cry Category:Children with a cute voice Category:Girls Category:Girl Category:Stanley Griff's Girlfriends Category:Jealous Characters Category:Worried Characters Category:Tombgirls Category:Wise Characters Category:Smart Characters Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Hyperactive Characters Category:1998 Introductions Category:Giants Category:Sherman and Friends Characters Category:Systariansrule2024’s Characters Category:Characters who wear swimsuits Category:Superhero Buttercup Characters Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GAlVAN PONCE Characters Category:Lego Dimensions Characters Category:Ticklish characters Category:Red Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:Vinnytovar Category:Bossy Characters Category:Tomboys Category:Leaders Category:Spoiled Sweet